


Mother's Day, Wilde Style

by Mikey2084



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mates, Mother's Day, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey2084/pseuds/Mikey2084
Summary: A one-shot featuring our favorite fox and bunny couple celebrating a special day with their Moms.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Mother's Day, Wilde Style

Disclaimer: Zootopia and all related characters are owned by Disney.

…..

Judy pushed open the door and walked across the lobby to the stairs. The cool, air-conditioned air sent a momentary shiver across all the fur that her running clothes left exposed. A water bottle in one paw and a Double Tall Snarlbucks for her mate in the other, Judy started up to her and Nick's apartment.

The climb up the stairs seemed to take longer than usual, maybe for the same reason she had to cut her run short, or maybe it was because of what happened Friday in the locker room at work.

It wasn't Hannah's fault; two weeks ago, she told everyone that she and her mate were going to try for kits, and then two days ago, she announced she was pregnant. No reason for a bunny who'd had her implant removed three months ago to get all jealous or anything. No, Judy had jumped up and down in excitement, and given the tigress a congratulatory hug just like all the other females had, even though inside she felt… empty.

Another few steps up; another sigh. Kits weren't even on the radar until she and Nick had gone back to Bunnyburrow for a visit, where her insufferably cute mate started giving all her young nieces and nephews horseback rides followed by the most amazing bedtime performance of _'Goodnight Moon'_ that she'd ever seen. Of course, the next day at the family picnic didn't bode well for her heart either. After playing in the sandbox with the little kits, and then on the soccer field with the older ones, her younger brother, Tanner, pulled Nick aside because he needed advice on how to ask a girl out, a mink doe he'd had a crush on since eighth grade. Judy cooed, _'how could any guy make a better Dad than her sweet fox?'_

Third floor landing; nothing had helped. They'd thrown themselves into trying. Mornings before work, after dinner, and even once in the ZPD file room, which turned out to be a pretty bad idea. Important safety hint, trying to stay hidden from Clawhauser during mandatory cuddle time is not good, not unless you like having your life overlain with sprinkles and flashed before your eyes, that is.

Fifth floor; now it was more like a duty, well except for a week ago. Judy smiled to herself, Nick had gone home early that day, and when she'd finally dragged herself back to their apartment, he let her get all the way into the kitchen, where he'd pounced. He'd quickly removed her equipment belt, set her on the stove, grabbed a spatula, and, he's such a dork, gave her what he called the 'Aunt Jemima' treatment. After a few moments of playfully dodging his selection of kitchen utensils, and laughing herself to tears, she pulled him in for a deep kiss and let him carry her to bed.

It reminded her of their mating night, no pressure, no agenda, just two mammals in love.

Walking down the hall; maybe she'd pick up a baby blanket for Hannah. Nick sure hadn't let this process get to him. _'I'm there for you, Carrots, just tell me when, where, how often, and if I'm supposed to wear anything.'_ He's such a guy.

Standing in front of their door; well, today's the day, Mother's Day. Nick had spent the last couple of evenings setting up a Zoogle video conference so that her parents, his mom, and the two of them, could all talk at the same time. _'Carrots, it'll kill two birds with one phone call, and then we can go see the new Green Wasp movie with Ryan Reynard, I heard it's great.'_

Did she already say he's a dork? Well, just in case she hadn't, _'Nick is a dork.'_ Usually, they'd call her mom, wish her a Happy Mother's Day and then later go to dinner with his mom, Vivian. But no, he'd spent two hours yesterday on the phone with his mom explaining how the video program worked and testing it out with her. Fortunately for Nick, when it came time for dealing with her parents, it was a lot easier, mostly because her littermate, Jackie, was at home and set it up for them in about five minutes.

Unlocking the apartment door; another sigh, fifteen minutes until the family call.

"Hey Carrots, cutting it close, aren't you?"

Setting the drinks down on the counter, Judy plodded over to Nick and stopping in front of him, dropped her head into his chest.

"Yeah, I don't know if I feel like doing the call right now, maybe I should just call my mom later."

Pulling his mate into a hug, Nick pet Judy's ears lightly and said, "Give it some time, Judy. Everything will be okay."

Judy returned the hug and snuggled in closer, "You're so good to me. How can you stand to be around such an emotional bunny like me?"

Nick chuckled, and with his nose in the crook of her neck, he took a deep sniff. "Mmm, because you smell good."

Judy huffed, "Smooth there, Slick. For future reference, that's not exactly the best line to use if you're trying to get lucky with a girl."

"Are you sure?"

Judy rolled her eyes, "Fine, later, but maybe try Zoogling better material, I'm going to get a bad reputation if I keep falling for such cheesy lines."

Holding Judy's paw, Nick motioned toward the kitchen table where his laptop was set up and said, "Why don't you sit down, we have about ten minutes until the call, and I've got something for you."

Judy sat and watched as Nick rummaged in one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a small gift-wrapped box, "Here you go."

Judy shook the box, "What's this for? It's not my birthday, and our anniversary isn't for months."

"Carrots, you wound me, can't a fox get his mate a gift without there being a reason."

Judy smiled and shook her head, "Nope, not my fox."

"Just open it."

Judy tore off the packaging and pulled the lid off the box and pulled out…

"A pregnancy test?"

"Yup," replied Nick with a grin.

"Uh, to do this right, I'm supposed to surprise you with a positive test, it doesn't exactly work the same when you give me an unused one."

Lifting his confused mate off her chair, Nick kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Go take the test."

"But…"

"Please."

Judy huffed and headed to the bathroom.

Nick fiddled with the computer checking to make sure everything was still ready for the call, only a few minutes to go.

"Nick."

"Judy."

Holding out the test for her mate to see, Judy asked, "How did you know?"

Pulling Judy into a hug, Nick spun her around the kitchen whooping and hollering, and then carrying her over to where the computer was, he sat with her in his lap, nuzzling her and marking her thoroughly just like he did on their mating night.

Grabbing Nick's muzzle as he prepared to mark her again, Judy peppered him with kisses, marked him thoroughly too, and asked again, "How?"

Taking another deep sniff of his mate, Nick laughed and said, "The nose, knows. Your scent changed a few days ago, there was only one thing it could be."

Judy huffed and boxed him in the chest, "Jerk, I've…"

"Hi Bun-Bun, Hi Nicholas. Stu, get over here, the video's working."

"Nick, Judy, how are you both?"

Turning toward the screen, both Nick and Judy waved and said, "Hi Mom," to their respective parents.

Judy smiled big and added, "Happy Mother's Day."

"Thanks," said Bonnie.

"Thank you," replied Vivian.

Silence.

Both Moms just stared.

Judy stared back.

Nick smiled.

Stu cleared his throat.

"Come on, Sis, spill," said Jackie as her muzzle took over the screen, "are you, or aren't you?"

Judy looked at Nick and raised a brow, "You've already told our parents?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "Surprise."

Judy flicked Nick in the ear, and then clapping her paws together, said, "Yes, we're having a kit."

"Ahem."

Judy looked back to Nick and saw him motioning up with his thumb.

"Two?"

Nick shook his head slightly and kept motioning with his thumb.

"You can smell that?"

Nick answered with a quick nod.

Judy threw her arms around Nick's neck and started kissing him again, "We're having a litter."

All the kissing was soon drowned out by the rumble of cheers and clapping from one video feed and the sound of cooing from the other.

Judy leaned toward the laptop and putting her paw on the keyboard said, "Thanks guys, but we need to go, got a couple of things to take care of."

"See you both tonight for dinner," replied Vivian.

"And Nicholas, we expect to see you both here next weekend," added Bonnie.

"Yes, Moms," was all Nick got out before Judy broke the connection and hopped off his lap.

"So, Carrots, what were you talking about, what things do we need to take care of?"

Sashaying over to their bedroom door, Judy opened it, turned, and said, "There's a certain side effect to being pregnant that I need your help with, Mr. Wilde."

"Oh, and what's that, Mrs. Wilde?"

Slipping into the bedroom, Judy winked, and said, "Grab a spatula and come find out."

…..

A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all the Moms, step-Moms surrogate Moms, Grandma-Moms, single-moms, Dads who are the Moms too, friends who are Moms, caregivers, and all of you helping out anyone in need, you're special – Thanks!

BTW – Yes, there was a scene reference from the movie Stripes, please don't judge me, it kinda sorta just happened.

-Mikey 😊


End file.
